


Our Story

by willowbot2000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: The story of how Peter Parker and Tony Stark's relationship evolved.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Heather

Peter was getting ready for a party Tony was hosting. He had a suit jacket, but it was too big on him. It would have to work, he was going to be late if he stalled anymore. He called a taxi and got to the Tower just on time. He ran into the elevator and went up to the living area. That was where he saw Tony. He had styled his hair in a very fancy way. His stark black suit jacket matched his hair. Peter had to stop himself from blushing as he walked closer to him.

Tony's eyes beamed as soon as he saw Peter. He walked over to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Peter up and down in a judgmental way. Peter remembered his oversized suit jacket. He wrapped his arms over his torso, hoping Tony didn't already notice. He grabbed Peter by his shoulder and pulled him into one of his many rooms. "I can't help but notice your poor clothing style." Tony said opening his closet and pulling out suit jackets, comparing them to Peter.

Peter stood up stiffly as Tony took off Peter's jacket and handed him a different one. "Try this one on." Tony said, handing Peter the jacket before leaving. Peter pulled the jacket on. It fit perfectly. It wasn't too tight, but wasn't too loose. It was like it was made for him. He buttoned up the last two buttons before grabbing his old jacket. He carried the other jacket on his arm and walked out of the room. The area was still empty. It wouldn't be for long.

Peter hung his jacket up on the coat rack and went searching for Tony. He found him in the kitchen fixing up the drinks. There were two bowls. One had a paper taped to it saying, clean. Peter rolled his eyes at that. "Tony, I'm 19 I don't need to stay away from drinking. I've been to enough collage parties." Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Pete, I don't care if you're 35, I'm not going to let you fall down the same path I did."

At that comment, Peter realized that Tony only saw him as a kid. How was he supposed to tell Tony his crush if he saw him like that? He would probably never want to see him again, or see him gross. "Pete, you alright?" Tony asked, nudging him slightly. Peter nodded quickly, blushing hard. He covered his face with his hand, hoping Tony didn't notice. It didn't seem like he did. "Could you help me fix up the snacks? Just fill the bowls on the table with some of the snacks in the kitchen." He explained, heading to the elevator to greet guests.

When Peter was done, he threw away the boxes and headed to the bathroom to fix his hair. He could hear the area getting crowded as he wet down his curls. Peter wasn't worried about the crowds, since he had been to parties before. He understood how not to feel anxious. Plus, everyone was probably going to be drunk. Peter walked down the stairs to the crowded area.

His eyes searched through the crowds for Tony. They fell onto the man almost instantly. Peter was about to go talk to him when he saw him talking to a woman. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing a tight red dress. They seemed to be flirting, with the way Tony was looking at her. Maybe it was just a one night thing Tony often did. He walked through the people until he was standing next to Tony. "Oh, there he is!" Tony greeted, putting an arm around Peter's shoulders.

Peter was able to pull off a fake smile. Tony must have believed it because he smiled back. Tony went back to talking to the woman. Peter wished his crush could just go away. He felt so embarrassed for having a crush on his mentor. Maybe if he drank enough that crush would just disappear. Grabbing a solo cup, he filled it up with the ‘punch’ that wasn’t clean. The first cup he filled he took small sips out of until it was empty. The second he drank a bit faster, but not by much. 

At his third cup, he promised that he would take sips like the others, but from the corner of his eye, he caught the woman Tony was with, leaning closer and whispering in his ear. With that, Peter downed the cup not caring. Peter was about to get another cup full, when his head started hurting. He felt himself stumbling and felt someone catch him before he fell. That was the last thing Peter remembered before he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Peter woke up, his head was pounding. The lights in his room were dimmed and curtains were pulled over the windows. Peter remembered almost instantly what happened at the party. He remembered Tony had let him borrow his suit jacket. Oh no! What if he threw up on it? He looked down to see he was dressed in comfortable pajamas. But who had changed him. The thought of Tony changing him made him blush. That would be very embarrassing.

Before Peter could fall into a hole of self-guilt the door to the bedroom opened. Tony came in carrying a glass of water and a couple pills. He held out the pills close to Peter’s mouth, expecting him to open it. Peter didn’t want to cause a fight, so he willingly let Tony place the pills in his mouth. They tasted bitter and waxy. Tony put the glass to Peter’s lips and allowed him to take a few sips. Peter swallowed, making a bitter face.

“Kid, what were you thinking?” Was the first thing Tony said in a small whisper. He put his arm to Peter’s forehead and cringed at the heat. “I don’t know.” Was Peter’s honest answer. He didn’t understand what he was thinking while he did that. Before Tony could speak again, Peter gagged holding his hand to his mouth. Tony was quick to grab a small trash can next to Peter’s bed.

Peter painfully heaved into the trash can. He felt a hand rub against his back as he dry heaved. He wished this could be over. Why did those types of drinks have such a bad effect on him? “Your lucky you have such a fast metabolism, if it was any slower you could have died.” Maybe then his crush would go away. For the rest of the day, Peter was forced to stay in his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Peter woke up grateful that he no longer had to stay in bed. He got up from his bed and changed into some normal clothes, Tony left here for him. Opening his door and starting heading down stairs. He thought he heard another voice other than Tony’s down stairs. Maybe it was just an intern who was new and was getting a tour.

When he got down there, he saw a woman wearing skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt, and tied tennis shoes. She had long blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. Peter wondered who she was until he realized she was that woman who was wearing that red dress. Tony looked at Peter excited and exclaimed, “You’re awake!” Peter nodded blushing again. That time he put his head down to hide it.

“Who is this?” The woman asked, looking him up and down. “This is my kid. He was going to college, but summer break hit so now he’s staying with me and his aunt, until he goes back.” She nodded interested. “Peter, this is, Heather. She’s my new girlfriend.” Peter was stunned. He had a girlfriend, he was crushing on a guy who already had a girlfriend. If Tony did actually like him back, then he would be cheating. Tony put a hand on his shoulder, leveling him out. “I know it’s pretty awkward seeing your mentor with a girlfriend.” Peter nodded, pretending that was why he was so shocked.

Tony offered to make breakfast while Heather and Peter sat on the couch. “So, what college do you go to?” Heather asked in a gentle voice. “MIT.” Peter answered, making a fake smile. Heather nodded, laughing softly. “This is a house of geniuses. Well, I’m not a genius. So, do you like it at MIT?” She asked, looking at him curious. Peter shrugged. “I guess. It gets pretty lonely, especially around the holidays. I’d much rather be here than there.” He said, it felt pretty awkward sharing this with a stranger.

“Yeah, when I was in college, I didn’t really enjoy it either. Though I went to the college in my town, it still wasn’t that fun.” Heather laughed. “Where did you grow up?” Peter asked, looking at her curiously. “Colorado, Denver. It was alright. It was just not a very nice place. I enjoy New York much more.” Peter remembered taking a field trip in middle school to Denver. He thought it was cool. They had a lot of fancy stores. But everyone had their own opinion. Before she could speak again, Tony called them for breakfast.

Tony had made bacon and eggs with toast. He had given Peter more food than the other two. Heather smiled at that. “He is a growing boy.” She leaned over the table and pinched his cheeks. He blushed at the embarrassment. As they were eating breakfast Heather asked if they wanted to go on a walk around central park. She had never been there before and wanted to see it. Tony was fine with it. Peter thought it would be okay, but if Tony liked it, then he was fine with it.

After breakfast, Heather offered to do the dishes, which was sweet. While Peter and Tony got ready. Peter grabbed his red water bottle and filled it with water from the sink. Tony grabbed his yellow water bottle and filled it with water. He found Heather’s blue water bottle and filled it for her. She thanked them and they went off. When they got to the park, it was surprisingly more empty than Peter remembered. There were only a few people walking their dogs or sitting on the benches with their special someone. Peter wished it could be him and Tony on a bench.

As they started walking around, Tony and Heather were whispering quietly to each other. Peter slightly heard what they were saying. It had to do with the bedroom. Peter tuned them out by focusing on what people in the park were doing. There was an old man walking a white poodle, a teenage couple sitting on a bench sharing earbuds and listening to music, a mother walking her daughter pointing out things around the park, and a hot dog stand across the park. Peter looked back at Tony and Heather to see they were no longer whispering to eachother, but they were holding hands. He tried not to care, but it was hard.

They had made it to the other side of the park around noon. Peter was starving and Tony and Heather also seemed pretty hungry. Tony pulled out some money from his pocket and bought four hot dogs, giving two to Peter and him and Heather each having one. While they all ate their hot dogs, they started heading back to the car. It took them another hour, but they finally made it to the car. On their ride home Heather grabbed Tony’s arm in excitement. “What if we had a movie night? Peter could choose.” Tony chuckled, “That would be nice. Me and the kid haven’t had one of those for a while now.”

When they got home, Peter took a shower while Tony and Heather ‘changed’. When he got out, he put on some comfy pajamas and headed downstairs. When he got to the living room, Tony and Heather were still upstairs. He was scared to bother them, so he just turned on Star Wars and waited. He had already gotten through half of the movie when Tony came down. He was wearing pajama pants with a tank top on. The outfit made Peter blush hard. “What are you still doing awake? Did you have a hard time sleeping?” He asked, seeming worried and confused. 

Peter looked at him confused. “Weren’t we going to have a movie night?” He asked, motioning to the TV. Tony looked as if he had just remembered something and looked at Peter apologeticly. “I’m sorry, buddy. I guess we just got too wrapped up.” He motioned towards the stairs. Peter understood what he meant. He nodded and shut off the TV disappointed. Tony realized that he was only wearing a tank top and grabbed an ugly sweater he kept on the couch. The sweater was gray with green and red stripes.

He sat down next to Peter on the couch and turned back on the movie, keeping it at low volume since Heather was sleeping. Peter rested his head on Tony’s arm, trying to ignore how itchy the sweater made his face feel. He remembered when he would stay at the tower when he was younger, when his aunt would work late. They used to stay up all night watching movies. Tony used to have a method to put him to sleep where he would run his fingers through his hair.

He remembered the night where he had come out to Tony. Peter couldn’t sleep so he had snuck downstairs to make some hot cocoa. He had found that Tony was already awake and had hot cocoa made. Tony asked him why he was up and Peter broke down. Ever since then, it was kind of their thing to come down at night and drink hot cocoa until they had fallen asleep. Tony hadn’t made any tonight. Peter didn’t care though. At least he could stay with his mentor. Peter started feeling drowsy, soon enough he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Peter woke up around noon. He found himself inside his bed. Tony must have carried him. He did that a lot. Peter crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to see Tony and Heather sitting on the couch talking. Heather was wearing Tony’s oversized MIT sweater. It didn’t look like she was wearing anything underneath it. Tony would usually only let Peter wear his sweater. He could feel jealousy burning in his chest.

Tony looked up surprised to see Peter. “Oh, hey Pete. We were just talking.” Peter nodded already noticing that. “I think I’m going to go on a walk.” Peter said quickly, putting on his shoes. “We can go with you.” Heather offered. Peter shook his head. “I’m fine.” He said opening the door and leaving before anyone could go after him. As he walked down the street, he felt tired. He was so tired of everything. Why did he need to be bisexual? Why couldn’t he be normal? Peter ducked his head as wet tears trailed down his face.

He knew exactly where he was going. It was the best place to go. He walked down the streets until he found it. It was a small little park his uncle used to take him to. Nobody went there because it was really old. He sat on the wooden bench he would talk to his uncle at. Sometimes he would pretend he was still there. He would tell him all of his problems and imagine him giving him advice.

“Hey, Ben. I have a problem.” He breathed, not caring what others were thinking. “I have a crush on Tony. I know it sounds weird, but I’m jealous. I-I don’t know what to do. Should I tell him?” A swift gust of wind went past him, blowing his tears off his face. He imagined that was Ben wiping them away. The answer was yes, he told himself. He got up from the bench and headed back.

When he came back, Heather was gone. “Where is Heather?” Peter asked, looking around. “She’s in the shower.” Tony said. Peter nodded, “Can I talk to you?” Tony looked at him surprised. “Of course! Why wouldn’t you?” Peter shrugged, shaking his head. He didn’t know why he wouldn’t be able to. Tony led Peter to the couch and looked at him expecting. “I-I have a crush on someone.” Peter said quietly. Tony leaned closer to Peter showing he was listening. “The person I have a crush on is…” Peter took a deep breath before saying. “...You.”

Tony looked at him shocked for a minute. Peter expected him to be disgusted and asked him to leave. But instead, Tony hugged him tightly. “It’s alright buddy. I won’t judge you.” Peter felt relieved that he finally told him.


	2. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Heather break up, leaving a distraught Peter and Tony to take care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will NOT be writing any "lemon" chapters between Peter Parker and Tony Stark. Though their relationship will evolve, I won't be writing anything like that.
> 
> This chapter is really sort. Sorry

It had been a few weeks since Peter had told Tony. Tony had been trying to get closer with Peter, but a lot of their times together were now awkward. Peter could understand. If he had been mentoring someone and they happened to have a crush on him, he would also feel awkward. But they still made it work. Tony quit calling him kid, but he kept the name Pete. As far as Peter knew, Heather didn’t know. Tony had promised to keep it a secret. He just figured Tony would spread it soon after. 

But Tony was willing to keep the secret that he was bisexual from his aunt for a while. She found out when she found a men's magazine in Peter’s drawer. Luckily she accepted him pretty well. Peter and Tony still had movie nights, they didn’t sit too close, but it was still fun. Tony made sure to hang out with Peter too. He would be leaving at the end of the summer. But there were still nights where Tony hung out with Heather.

One night, they all decided to watch Star Wars, again. Heather had claimed she had never seen it before, and Peter couldn’t live with that. So they were now all sitting on the couch watching the movie. Tony was cuddled close to Heather with his arm around her. As much as Peter wanted to complain, he really couldn’t. They were obviously made for each other. He couldn’t try to split them apart, because that wouldn’t be fair to Tony. So he just learned to accept it.

But one day things changed. Peter woke up around midnight to the sound of yelling downstairs. At first Peter thought someone was attacking the tower, until he recognised someone’s voice. It was Heather’s voice. It sounded like she was crying and yelling at the same time. What if the attacker had kept her hostage? He had to do something. He jumped onto the ceiling and crawled out of his room silently, heading towards the stairs so he could get a better view. He could only see Heather, but it seemed like she wasn’t a hostage. She had tears down her face messing up her makeup, and she was yelling about how the other person would have done the same thing.

He jumped that to the ground and walked down the stairs. He was about to step on the floor when his spider sense tingled. He looked down to see glass covering the floor. Looking around the corner, he saw who she was arguing with, it was Tony. He also seemed pretty angry at her. “W-What’s going on?” Peter asked, looking between Heather and Tony. “It’s nothing, sorry we woke you. Tony’s in a bit of a mood.” She said, giving Tony a face. Tony seemed furious. “Oh, really! Nothing! Why don’t you tell him about that man you slept with last night without any guilt?” Heather turned back towards him and screamed at the top of her lungs. “He was much better than you!”

Peter’s eyes went wide and he hurried up the stairs before he could hear anymore. He locked his bedroom door and asked FRIDAY to block out any sounds. After about an hour, Tony was requesting access into the room. Peter unlocked it for him and let him sit on the bed with him. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Pete. She had slept with some man at a bar.” Tony said, shaking his head. Peter thought something like that had happened. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter and pulled his head closer. Placing a soft kiss against his curls, Tony rested his chin on Peter’s head. “I’m happy I still have you.” Tony said, rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s arm.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Peter asked, still pretty tense from the fight. “Of course! I have been missing my cuddle buddy.” Peter blushed at the name. He had earned it after he had a nightmare while he was staying at the tower. Tony picked up Peter, bridal style and carried to his room. When they got there, Tony handed Peter a folded up piece of clothing. Peter unfolded it to find it was the MIT sweater. “Don’t worry, I washed it like a million times.” Tony said, reassuring Peter. Peter held it to his nose and closed his eyes breathing the smell of oil and Tony’s cologne.

Peter was already in his pajamas, so he just slipped off his shirt and pulled on the sweater. He tried to ignore Tony’s shocked reaction to him without a shirt on. Peter quesntioningly (I know I spelt that wrong) held his old shirt up, wondering what to do with it. Tony motioned for Peter to give it to him, and he threw it into the laundry hamper. Tony pulled back the covers allowing Peter to crawl in. He pulled Peter close to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair. Peter whispered softly to Tony, so quiet Tony almost missed it. “I love you.” Tony smiled at him. “I love you, too.” 

When Tony was sure Peter was completely asleep, he put his hand up the MIT sweater and ran his hand across Peter’s abs, still amazed how fit he was. Tony took his hand out of the sweater and ran his thumb against Peter’s red lips. He moved his head closer to Peter’s and hesitated before giving Peter a short peck. Peter's lips curved upwards in his sleep. With that he fell asleep, Peter’s head protectively placed under Tony’s chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is really short. I just thought I would leave it at a cliff hanger.
> 
> Do you think this relationship should evolve?


	3. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony have a long day of swimming and cuddling

Peter woke up in the morning to the feeling of warmth. He nuzzled his face closer to Tony’s neck and breathed in his cologne. It smelt like fresh lavender. He wasn’t sure if Tony was awake or not. By the sound of his breathing, he assumed not. Peter tried to pull away from Tony, only for him to tighten his hold on Peter. He decided that it would be okay to sleep in for another hour. Peter closed his eyes and slowly fell back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Peter woke up, the bed was empty and the fresh smell of food was wafting from the kitchen. Peter pulled the blankets that were tangled around his body off, and headed downstairs. When he got down there, Tony was just pulling a pan off the stove. He had made potatoes with eggs, cheese, and bacon. Peter sat down at the table, excited for breakfast. Tony filled Peter’s plate with double the food he got. Peter thankfully ate the food, enjoying it very much.

“Where did you learn to cook?” Peter asked, his mouth stuffed with food. Tony swallowed before saying. “My mom taught me.” Peter knew his mom was a hard subject to talk about, just like his uncle was. They silently finished their food, before Tony asked Peter if he wanted to go to work in the lab. They went downstairs and worked on their projects. They hadn’t worked here for a while. Peter joked with Tony as they worked. After a couple hours, they decided to take a break and head upstairs.

When they got up there, Peter saw a painting of Tony’s parents that he had never seen before. “How was your mom like?” Peter asked, looking at the painting. “She was nice. She used to sing me lullabies in Italian. Sometimes she would play the piano, but I always refused to learn.” Peter smiled nodding. She seemed nice. In the painting, she looked beautiful. Her long black hair was draped on her shoulders. “My dad had no respect for her.” Tony said, sounding angry.

Peter changed the subject looking outside. It was a nice day today. Maybe they could do something fun. “Hey Tony, do you want to do something fun today, like swimming.” Tony looked at Peter unsure. “Are you sure, Pete?” Peter nodded excitedly, “Why can’t we?” Tony looked around looking for an excuse. “Well, I am very busy today. I have so much work to do.” Peter looked at him disappointed. “Why don’t you want to go swimming?” Tony sighed looking at the ground in disappointment. “I have a fear of deep water.”

Peter understood. After he almost drowned he was terrified of swimming. But after a while of swimming, he started liking it again. “If you really want to go swimming, I might know a private pool we can use if I pay enough money, we can get the pool to ourselves.” Peter jumped up in excitement. “Where is it?” Tony pulled out his phone, dialing a number. “Just outside New York City. About a thirty minute drive.” Tony talked on the phone while Peter packed a bag with towels and swim trunks. He secretly packed Tony’s swim trunks.

He grabbed a giant bottle of sunscreen from the bathroom closet and put it into one of the pockets of the bag. While he was grabbing water bottles, he came across Heather’s blue water bottle. He asked Tony what to do with it, only for Tony to grab it and throw it away. Once the bag was stuffed with swimming things, Peter and Tony got ready to go. They walked to the garage where Tony showed Peter his red ferrari. It was the only car that stood out from the plain black and white cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the swimming pool, nobody was there. As they walked inside, a man opened the gate and allowed Peter and Tony in. He shut the gate, locking it as Peter started walking towards the dressing rooms. Tony stopped him calling his name. “There’s no one else here, Pete. The gate isn’t seen through, and there aren't any life guards. Peter looked around realizing this. “We can change right here.” Peter blushed profoundly. “But won’t we see each other.” Tony shook his head, “Not if we turned our backs on eachother.”

Peter nodded awkwardly walking to the other side of the pool. Peter trusted Tony not to look at him and got changed into his swim trunks. When he turned around Tony was also done, he was just tying up the strings on his swim trunks. Peter dove into the deep end, smiling as he rose to the top. Tony slowly walked into the shallow end, sitting on one of the stairs. Peter swam to Tony smiling as Tony started slipping into the water.

Peter reached out his hand leading Tony into the water. When they were into the middle of the pool, Peter swam to the edge of the pool to grab inner tubes for himself and Tony. Tony crawled on without effort, claiming that he used to use them all the time as a kid. Peter kept slipping off, making Tony laugh. “Aren’t you Spider-Man?” Peter quickly shushed him, worried someone outside of the fence could have heard him. “Don’t worry. There is no one around here, except for my friend. If he does leak anything, I’ll sue him.” Tony reassured. They played a game of trying to push each other off into the pool. It involved a lot of splashing. Usually, Tony won, since he was so good at being on an inter tube. Very few times was Peter able to keep his balance and push Tony off.

After swimming around for a few hours, they got out. Peter was shivering since he couldn't thermoregulate. Tony wrapped a towel around Peter and let him sit on his lap. Peter rested his head on Tony’s chest, taking in the heat. Tony rested his chin on Peter’s soaked curls not caring that the feeling was slightly uncomfortable. “You can take a nap. We can leave whenever you want.” Peter didn’t reply, instead he traced his fingers over Tony’s bare chest, running them over the scar in the center of it. It was where his arc reactor once was. Tony only let very few people see his bare chest. He was pretty self conscious about that scar. Peter put his face into the side of Tony’s neck, nuzzling into it. Peter was still shivering. Tony felt bad and wrapped another towel around Peter. 

“C-Can we go home?” Peter asked, shivering even more. Tony nodded. “Whatever you want.” He was about to carry Peter to the car when he stopped. “Oh no! We can’t go back to the car until we change. Happy is getting on me about that, since he has to clean it out.” Peter started getting up, going to grab his clothes. Tony grabbed his arm, stopping him. “We don’t have to change across the pool. As long as you're okay with it, I can help you change.” Peter looked at Tony shocked, he blushed hard. As much as he wanted to quickly shake his head in embarrassment, he did like the warmth Tony gave off. He nodded awkwardly before grabbing clothes and walked back over to Tony. 

Crawling back to his chest, he rested his bare back against it. Tony first grabbed the oversized MIT sweater and put Peter’s head through the top hole. He helped Peter get his arms through the arm holes. He rubbed Peter back when his sweater was on, letting him know he did a good job. He then looked at Peter questioningly. Peter nodded before Tony pulled off his soaked swim trunks and started drying him off with an extra towel. As he dried Peter between his legs, Peter whined and grabbed Tony’s hair. Tony helped Peter get his boxers and pants on, it was the hardest thing he’s done for a while.

When they were both ready, Tony followed Peter to the car parked outside. “I know how tired you are and how much you love being a cuddle bug. So I got Happy to drive us home.” He said allowing Peter to slide into the car first. When Tony got in, Peter instantly crawled back in his lap. Tony closed the window between the front and back seat. Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair littering his face with small little kisses. Peter perked up at him and blushed as Tony kissed his cheek. He placed a hand under Peter’s chin and lifted it up. Peter’s eyes went wide as Tony leaned in. Knowing what was happening, Peter opened his mouth slightly as Tony’s lips pressed softly against his. Tony snaked his tongue into Peter’s mouth, taking charge. Peter put his hands up Tony’s shirt. Before anything else could happen, Tony took Peter’s had off his chest. “No, buddy.” 

Peter disappointedly crawled off Tony’s chest and looked out the window. He set his head on the window in disappointment. Tony tried not to feel bad for him. He really didn’t want Peter giving himself away so young. When the car stopped, Peter instantly opened the car door and ran into the tower. Tony sighed and followed him into the elevator. Peter sat silently in the corner, his face showing no expression as he looked down at the ground. Tony wanted to apologize, but he was scared that Peter would still give him the silent treatment. When they got up to the floor, Peter ran out and went to his room. Tony flinched when he slammed his door shut. Peter was technically 19, but still acted like a moody teenager. Tony went to the kitchen and started making hot cocoa, for when Peter came out.

Peter ran into his room, slamming the door shut. Instantly a sob broke through his chest. His back slid down the door. Why was he such an idiot? He asked himself, putting the back of his head on the door. Peter looked up at the ceiling as he cried. He saw the Iron Man poster hanging on the wall. He wished Tony was here and he hadn’t made himself look like a desperate child. When he had slowed his sobbing, Peter walked back to his bed and sat down. Grabbing his fluffiest pillow, he hugged it, pulling it to himself. He placed his face into the pillow and allowed it to get soaked with tears. He pressed his back against his stack of pillows and imagined it was Tony holding him. Why had he done that? He was so desperate to get that from Tony, that he tried to push to get it. What if Tony filed a lawsuit against him? He was only a college kid, he couldn’t deal with that. The thought just made him cry harder. He was going to lose Tony.

Tony walked up the stairs to Peter’s room. He opened the door to see Peter crying into his fluffiest pillow. He only did that if he was really upset. Tony rushed over to him, not caring that he was spilling hot cocoa on the carpet. Tony set down the cups on Peter’s nightstand before crawling into Peter’s bed and taking him into his lap. Tony remembered almost vividly all the times Peter would come to the tower after school and cry. It was usually about either his uncle, or a bully. Tony would hold him safely in his arms and let him cry. This time was different. It was his fault this time. “Hey, hey, hey, buddy. I’m not mad.” Tony pulled Peter away just enough to wipe his tears away and see his face. “See, I’m not mad.” He pointed to his face. Peter plopped his face against Tony’s chest. He just felt exhausted, after his long day of swimming and crying, he needed rest. Tony understood and started running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “I get it. Little baby boy needs some rest.” He whispered, earning a glare from Peter.


	4. Relax Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony take the day off from doing anything too exciting.

When Peter woke up, it was dark outside. Tony was still laying in the bed, but he was playing on his phone. He lifted his head from Tony’s chest, making Tony notice he was awake. He quickly put his phone away and pet Peter’s head. Peter yawned, stretching his arms up like a cat. “Are you hungry?” Tony asked, brushing some hair from Peter’s face. Peter looked at him, his eyes still glassy and face full of confusion. “Alright, I’ll let you wake up.” He said kissing Peter’s forehead. Peter leaned into the touch and took fistfuls of Tony’s shirt, not wanting him to leave. Tony chuckled at the action and placed his face into Peter’s curls. “My little kitten.” He whispered, only to have Peter place his face in Tony’s neck in embarrassment.

When Peter seemed awake enough to respond to Tony properly, he got off the bed and carried Peter bridal style to the living room couch. Tony had FRIDAY play morning cartoons gaining an eye roll from Peter. Tony went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. When he got back Peter was enjoying the cartoons. He sat on the couch next to him and had his breakfast. Peter leaned on Tony’s shoulder as he ate. He loved when Tony cooked. Take out wasn’t always good. “What do you want to do today?” Tony asked, looking at Peter curiously. Peter shrugged, “I really don’t want to go anywhere today.” Tony understood what he meant. “How about we play some games? Like a board game?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, he remembered when he would stay at Tony’s during a thunderstorm and he couldn’t go home because of the rain. They would play a game like Monopoly.

Tony leaned down and sniffed Peter’s hair. “How about we get you a bath first.” Tony said, untangling Peter’s curls with his fingers. Peter nodded, “That would be a good idea.” Tony took Peter upstairs to the bathroom and started the water, waiting until it was lukewarm before filling the tub. Peter got undressed and wrapped a towel around himself so Tony wouldn’t see anything. When the bath was ready and bubbles were overflowing in it, Tony helped Peter in. When Peter was sitting fully in the tub, Tony scooped water up with his hands and poured it onto Peter’s hair. When his curls were soaked and drooped, Tony started rubbing shampoo and conditioner into his scalp. Making his hair extra soft. Peter closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of being washed.

When his hair and face was fully washed, Tony had him stand up so he could wash the rest of Peter. Peter tried to stop himself from making any sounds as Tony cleaned between his legs. But a small whimper came out, making Tony chuckle. He finished up, cleaning his feet was the hardest part since Peter kept squirming and laughing. When he was done, he wrapped a big fluffy towel around Peter. Tony found him some comfortable clothing. It was just the MIT sweater and sweatpants. They went downstairs to the living room to find a board game to play. Peter pulled an old box of Sorry out and started getting it ready on the carpeted living room floor.

Tony sat down across from Peter, groaning as his knees popped. Peter chose the color red and Tony chose orange. They both started in their area and slowly made their way around the board. When Peter got there first, he mumbled “Sorry.” Tony looked at him dramatically gasping. “Peter! I thought I taught you to play Sorry!” Peter laughed and repeated his quiet sorry. Tony rolled his eyes. “Next time, you're actually going to say it correctly.” Tony warned. “Are you purposely failing so I have to say sorry again?” Peter asked, suspiciously. “No! Why would you think such a thing?!” Tony declared. Peter broke into laughter, rolling on the ground. Tony took it as an opportunity to get revenge. He crawled over to Peter and started tickling his neck. 

Peter laughed, batting his hands away. Tony just reached under his sweater and started running his fingers against his ribs. Peter cried out still laughing, “N-No! S-S-Stop it!” Tony started tickling his sides. Peter was able to squirm away, but Tony stopped him sitting on top of him. He lifted Peter’s arms up and started tickling him again. Peter squirmed and laughed. Finally Tony stopped when he decided Peter had had enough. He picked Peter up, who was still in a fun mood and sat him down on his lap. He knew Peter could get too excited and possibly hurt himself. Tony put Peter’s head against his chest. “We’re going to calm down now.” He whispered quietly. Peter let out a small giggle before he started calming himself down. Tony started running his fingers through Peter’s hair and was happy as he felt Peter’s breaths slowing. Tony asked FRIDAY to play a kids Disney movie and smiled as she played Toy Story.

Tony started feeling tired as he felt Peter sleeping on him. His eyes drifted shut and he relaxed his breath. When Tony opened his eyes, Peter was sitting next to him on the couch. He was watching the end of Toy Story 2. Tony looked down at his watch. It was around lunch time. Peter was probably starving. He got up and started making sandwiches. He made sure to make four for Peter and only two for himself. When he walked into the living room, Peter was eagerly waiting for his food. Tony sat next to him and handed him his plate. Peter dug in almost as soon as the plate reached his grasp. Toy Story 3 was now starting. Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony started untangling Peter’s curls as they watched the film. When they were both done with their lunch, Tony carried the plates to the sink and started washing them.

When he got back, Peter had shut off the TV. He walked over to him, curious as to why he shut it off. “Can we do something else?” Peter asked, messing with his fingers nervously. “Of course, buddy. Whatever you want.” Peter blushed and looked at Tony with his big round doe eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Tony seemed surprised. “I mean, so I can practice with someone.” Tony nodded. Of course he wouldn’t give up the offer to kiss Peter. Peter scooted closer to him and leaned in very close. Tony put his hand behind Peter’s head and moved his face closer. Tony lips first met Peter as they guided his lips open. Tony slid his tongue against Peter’s teeth, instructing him to open his mouth. Peter’s eyes went wide as Tony slid his tongue into his mouth and went to the back of his throat. Tony’s eyes were closed in a relaxed way.

Peter relaxed and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of Tony kissing him. The kiss stopped soon after when Tony started pulling away. Peter was stunned, his cheeks were still bright red. “Was that good?” Peter asked, worried that it wasn’t good enough. “You did amazing, especially for your first kiss. I’ve kissed many people, and I think that was the best first kiss I’ve ever given someone.” Peter’s cheeks flushed even more. Peter set his head down on Tony’s lap. He used to do this whenever he was in high school. Tony would comb his fingers through his hair and he would fall asleep almost instantly. He was surprised when Tony remembered their routine, and started combing his hair. He ended up combing it all to one side of Peter’s head. He then started rubbing Peter’s neck. That was another thing Peter loved. He loved it whenever Tony would rub his neck. He never knew why, but he loved it. Peter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He knew he was safe with Tony’s presence.


End file.
